creepy_pasta_halloweenfandomcom-20200213-history
MissingNo.
'Pokemon-MissingNo.' Note: ' This creppy pasta was originally posted on Deviantart. Luckily, the creator accpedted to post her story on this wiki. (Wich is me, Star!) So... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE READING THIS NOTE!? JUST SKIP THIS BULLSHIT AND READ MY STORY! (P.S just joking!) Thank you! 'A strange package Jason was a huge pokemon fan. He had stickers, posters, plushies, even his computer's wallpaper was pokemon themed. But the thing he loved the most was his Pokemon Ds games. Jason would play hours and hours straight, most of the time he would finish the whole game in a single day. One morning, a package arrived at his house. There was no name, no address indicating who could of sent the package. Although, a short letter was attached to the box. "My dear friend, I decided to give you this new Pokemon game to try out since your such a fan..." Jason was thrilled! So he rushed up to his room, the words "Pokemon game" echoing in his head. He grabbed his Ds and inserted the game card into the slot. On the menu the game was called "Pokemon (@?#!*)". "Strange... " thought Jason. He selected the game's icon, eager to find out what generation it was... But when the game started, there wasn't any video introducing the game. It simply skipped directly to the menu. The title was simply "Pokemon" although the colors were darker and the logo would glitch in a distorted way once in a while. In the background, blurry figures resembling pokemon crossed the screen very slowly. The touch screen was all black with the only phrase "Press Start". When Jason pressed the A button, no pokemon cry was herd. On the menu, no profile was shown, only new game. So, Jason choose new game... When the intro started, Jason wasn't greeted to some sort of professor, instead two yellow eyes appeared in the black screen. "Hello. I see your new here. Has you can see, I'm am the only one here with you, don't be afraid. I'm here to help you. Now tell me; are you a boy or a girl?" Jason choose the boy. "Good now, tell me your name..." Jason gave the name of Ethan to his avatar, as usual. "Ethan, eh? What a decent name... So tell me 'Ethan', do you know how to trigger the glitch from the Red & Blue series?" "Yes" answered Jason. "Interesting... Thank you 'Ethan'. That is all I had to know. Good luck on your journey." The screen turned white and Jason's adventure started. 'Glitched Battle' As the hours passed by, Jason went on with his journey. He had a very good team with him; His Charizard was his very first pokemon, then he caught a Pidgey, an Eevee. a Gastly and a Growlithe. He hasn't lost a single battle with them! Although, he noticed strange events; The game seemed to be from the Red & Blue generation but he would encounter different pokemons from other generations. Also, the game's atmosphere was very gloomy and sad. Maybe it's a Halloween hack! While he was exploring a new island, Jason remembered something; the glitch! If this game really is from Red & Blue then he should be able to activate the glitch! So he did what he had to do. Once the glitch was triggered, Jason brought his avatar to the shore, used his Vaporeon's Surf and moved along the edge of the water. Suddenly, a battle started. "A wild MissingNo. appeared!" There it was, the famous glitch known as MissingNo. "Go Charizard!" Jason was so eager that it only took him a few seconds to open his bag's menu, select the poke balls pocket and then choose the Master Ball. "Ethan used a Master Ball!" The Master Ball 'captured' MissingNo. vibrated 3 times until... "Gotcha! MissingNo. was caught!" Jason was overjoyed, he finally caught MissingNo.! But his joy was quickly replaced with curiosity once he returned to the poke world. His avatar led his Vaporeon onto the shore and jumped off of its back, onto the beach and waited. Suddenly, the sprite of a young boy walked up to Ethan and a battle started. "A youngster wants to battle!" "The youngster sent out Rapidash!" "Go Charizard!" Jason was confused; he's never herd of a battle against some unnamed kid occurring after the glitch... Oh what the hell, a battle is a battle! So, he selected the fight icon and choose Areal Ace. Of course since it was faster, the foe's Rapidash attacked first. "The foe's Rapidash used Stomp!" Wait a sec!? What was that? Did Charizard's sprite changed? Jason wasn't sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him... "Charizard used Areal Ace!" There ! It did it again! This time, Jason was certain; when the foe's Rapidash got hit , it's sprite glitched and distorted for a split second, almost to fast to see it! "What the hell!? Is this part of the glitch or the hack?" thought Jason. Since it seemed to be part of a Halloween hack, Jason didn't think much about that detail. He decided to stay focused on the battle. It was his 3rd turn, the foe's Rapidash's health was very low. For sure, it would faint this turn. To make sure, Jason choose once again Areal Ace. "The foe's Rapidash used Fire BLast!" "Its attack missed..." "Charizard used Areal Ace!" Again, when the Rapidash got hit, it's sprite glitched and distorted as its HP went down. Suddenly, the Rapidash's cry resonated from the speakers, but it was much lower than usual, followed by the fainting animation. Strangely, there wasn't any text saying the pokemon actually 'fainted'. Since Rapidash was his only pokemon, the youngster's sprite appeared, but he was different; he was all grey, on his knees, crying... He gave the money to Jason without saying a word. When Ethan returned to the normal world, Jason understood, horrified, why the youngster was crying... In front of his sprite was a tombstone... Rapidash's tombstone... 'MSN' A few days later, it was 11pm. For the last hours, Jason explored the game's map, curious to see what other feature was added to this hack. So far, he didn't find anything else... Until he had another battle. Again, each time a pokemon was hit, it's sprite would glitch and distort. When the battle ended, the other trainers sprite was all grey, on his knees and crying in front of a tombstone, all his pokemon's names written on it. But this time, he said something to Ethan: "Why?... Why did you listen to Him?..." Jason was a bit nervous. What did he mean by Him? Since his team was low on health, he decided to go to a poke center. When he arrived at the center, he walked up to the nurse and pressed the A button to talk. "Hello do you want to... Oh deer... Uh, sorry I'm sorry but we can't help you... Uh, good-good day..." Jason was speechless. Why couldn't he heal his team? That's bullshit! Instead he decided to use some potions. But when he wanted to use one a text appeared: "You don't want to do that..." "What the hell!? shouted Jason. If this is part of the hack, then this is pure bullshit!" He saw MissingNo. Its level was up to 110... Wasn't it level 106 when he caught it? Creep-out, jason decided to place MissingNo. in his PC box... But when he placed it in the box, it returned to his team. "MissingNo. can't be stored." Jason was seriously getting pissed. This hack had everything needed to make him mad. So he walked out of the poke center, but once outside, his avatar stopped moving; the sprite of a youngster walked up to him. He was completely grey for some reason and he didn't say anything. A battle suddenly started. "MSN wants to battle!" "MSN sent out Salamence!" A Salamence appeared in the left corner of the screen, but its color was much darker than a normal Slalamence and its eyes... They were completely black... "Go Charizard!" Knowing that he would lose, Jason decided to close his Ds... But it wouldn't shut down... Jason couldn't run either, since it was a trainer battle. So, he touched the Fight icon and choose Dragon Breath. "Charizard used Dragon Breath!" "The foe's Salamence is unaffected..." What the hell!? That's not possible... Jason then decided to record his battle, just to make sure he has real evidence of the strange events... "The foe's Salamence used Glitch!" Just like when it was hit by an attack, Charizard's sprite started to glitch and distort... This time, it kept glitching until its HP was completely drained... The fainted animation activated and a text appeared... "Charizard has perished..." Jason was shocked... 'Perished?' Does that means he died!? But suddenly, Vaporeon was sent out. But Jason wasn't paying attention to his own pokemon, he was starring at the foe's Salamence... It started glitching and distorting for several seconds... When it stopped, it was a Charizard that replaced it, a dark, black eyed Charizard... Pissed to see the game teasing him, Jason touched the fight icon and selected Surf. "Vaporeon used Surf!" "The foe's Charizard wasn't affected." "The foe's Charizard used Glitch!" Exactly like Charizard, Vaporeon's sprite started to glitch and distort uncontrollably until all its HP was drained. Its deep cry resonated from the speakers, as it 'fainted'. "Vaporeon has perished" As the battle continued, Jason's team went down one by one... Pideot, Haunter and Arcanine... All of them perished once the foe's pokemon used 'glitch'... And each time, it would 'transform into Jason's perished pokemon. In the end, when all of his pokemon perished, Jason was defeated. The other trainer's sprite appeared... He was all grey, but his eyes... They were black, and his smile... This was the face of a psychopath... Worst; he was now glitching continually, just like the pokemons in battle. 'Reveal' Jason came back to the normal world... A tombstone standing beside his avatar. When he turned around to read it, he decided to review his battle instead... This was actual proof of the strange anomalies he witnessed. First, he wanted to know what happened when the pokemon's sprite would glitch when they got damage... He watched the sequence in slow motion... He stopped the video exactly when Charizard's sprite had changed... He quickly wished he hasn't... Charizard was coverd in blood and wounds... His eyes wereWhen he turned towards it to read... The text gave him chills down his spine... all black... Tears of blood leaking from his eye sockets and mouth... Jason was disgusted. He checked all the other pokemon... Vaporeon, Pidgeot, Haunter and Arcanine... All the same bloody scene... Then, Jason reviewed the foe's pokemon... But strangely, the glitch was to quick for him to really see what the pokemon transformed into. Same for the trainer's sprite... So he returned to his game and decided to read the tombstone's message: "Let this be a lesson to all; I may seem like a simple anomaly to some... But that's not true... I am much more powerful than you think... Charizard, Vaporeon, Pidgeot, Haunter and Arcanine are proof of this power. Huh, its fascinating to see how easy it is to control a person's mind... It was me all along! I am the one pulling the strings, I am the puppet master... And who is my puppet? Well... ITS YOU JASON... And by the way, this isn't a Halloween hack... This is a Glitched, corrupted world I was able to create thanks to you... Remember, the yin can't be without the yang... Well... I'm the yin in this world..." --Anabelle (talk) 11:10, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for reading.